Percy Jackson meets Hercules
by Englandrules83
Summary: I decided to make this story because I noticed that this kind of story was missing here so now this story is here and I really want that you people review this story and tell me what do you think from this my story and I would be very pleased indeed. NO MORE NEGATIVE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS I WILL REMOVE EVERY ANONYMOUS REVIEW IF THEY ARE NEGATIVE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!


Percy Jackson meets Hercules

Some day in Camp Half – Blood Percy found a odd boy who was talking to the sky

Hercules: Dad why you sent me here on Earth?

Zeus: Because you should made friends with your cousin and by the way you left Pegasus here so here he comes, Zeus said and it didn't last long when a winged horse appeared from nowhere.

Hercules: OK Thanks dad and I will come home when this day is over

Zeus: That was the plan, bye now son see you when this day is over, have fun son.

Hercules: I will have fun bye now dad.

Hercules climbed to Pegasus's back and the horse started to fly. When Percy saw all this he was amazed. Hercules and Pegasus flew sometime in the sky and they landed on the ground and Chiron came to Percy and performed to him a question.

Chiron: Percy do you know who this boy is?

Percy: No I don't know. I haven't met this boy for my whole life.

Chiron: He is actually your cousin.

Percy: My cousin?

Chiron: Yes and because Poseidon is your father and your full name is Perseus. Perseus is Percy for short. Did you know that your full name is actually Perseus, Percy?

Percy: Yes I did know that.

Chiron: Good

Percy: What is this boy's name?

Chiron: His name is Hercules and he is son of Zeus.

Hercules: Did someone mentioned Poseidon? He is my uncle.

Chiron: I did mentioned him.

Herc: Hi cousin. I am telling the truth Poseidon is my uncle and if you don't believe me Percy ask yourself this question from your father. This horse's name is Pegasus and this horse is my own.

Percy: Hi Hercules and I don't believe you. You have fine horse.

Hercules: Thanks for the compliment cousin.

Percy: You are welcome Hercules.

Hercules looked to the sky again and said: Dad can you make an exception and call Poseidon from bottom of the sea?

Zeus: Well OK

After a while.

Poseidon: Hi son!

Percy: Hi dad. Are you really Hercules's uncle?

Poseidon: Yes I am because Zeus is my brother.

Hercules: Hi uncle.

Poseidon: Hi Hercules. I go now back to bottom of the sea and say my brother Zeus to your father and I said Hi, Poseidon said and disappeared.

Herc said this next thing before Poseidon disappeared. I will.

Hercules: Percy do you want to fly with Pegasus and me?

Percy: Now I believe that you are my cousin. Yes I want to fly with you and Pegasus cousin.

Percy and Hercules climbed to Pegasus's back and the horse started to fly

Hercules: Where would you like to go Percy?

Percy: To Great Britain and Hogwarts and I miss my wizard friend Harry Potter? Can we go there or is the trip too stressfull for Pegasus to fly.

Hercules: I guess we can fly there but wait a minute I ask my father a permission to go there.

Hercules: Dad can we go to the Great Britain and Hogwarts?

Zeus: Of course you can and remember son to be in Camp Half – Blood before midnight because you must return home then.

Hercules: Yes dad I will remember that dad and thanks

Zeus: You are welcome my son

Percy: Great to hear that. Now I ask Chiron to permission to go there.

Percy: Chiron Can I go to Great Britain and Hogwarts to visit my wizard friend Harry Potter?

Chiron: Of course you just remember to be here before midnight Perseus.

Perseus: Yes I will remember that and can you please call me Percy because only my father can call me Perseus.

Chiron: Yes and for now on I call you Percy. Have a nice flight to both of Hercules and Percy.

Hercules and Percy in one voice: Thanks Chiron.

Chiron: You are welcome.

When they had flown enough they finally arrived to Great Britain and Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and they landed on the ground to the black lake's shore. They found Harry, Ron and Hermione from there.

Percy: Hi Harry! Nice to see you again.

Harry: Hi Percy. This is a pleasant surprise. Who is that guy?

Percy: This is my cousin Hercules son of Zeus.

Harry: These are my best friends Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione in one voice: Nice to meet you Percy and Hercules

Hercules: Nice to meet you Harry, Ron and Hermione

Percy: Nice to meet you Ron and Hermione.

Harry: Hercules can you please show your power?

Hercules: Do I have to?

Harry: Yes because we want see that.

Hercules: Well OK

Hercules holded his lightning bolt behind is back and then he shot it. His aiming accuracy has been proved from that time when he himself was demigod.

Harry: Wow that was great and now I really understand that you really are son of Zeus.

Ron and Hermione in one voice: We liked that too

Hercules: I am so glad that you all three are so happy.

Percy: Cousin why I haven't met you before until now?

Hercules: Because dad didn't let me come to Earth earlier.

Percy: Why?

Hercules: Because I am god now. By the way when I was born I was in mount Olympus and my mother is actually Hera then Hades made me demigod but I survived it and I became a true hero and my God powers were restored so this is the reason why I must to go back to mount Olympus before midnight, but if you want someday to talk with me just go to the Empire State Building and go to the 600th floor and I promise to wait you cousin.

Percy: I am glad that you told me that cousin and I will come to Empire State Building someday to talk with you cousin. By the way you three probably want to see my power am I right? I must ask one thing from my father first and this won't take long.

Percy went to the water and dived to the bottom of the lake and swam so long until he finally met his father and asked him to come with him to the surface and surprisingly Poseidon agreeded and he joined with Perseus and it didn't took long when they both were in the surface.

Ancient Greek section

**Poseidon: Perseus my son let's show those three people our powers together and I am sure that they will be surprised.**

**  
Perseus: OK I agree with you dad let's show them our powers together and I am also sure that they will be surprised because we are very powerful together, aren't we dad?**

**Poseidon: Yes we are very powerful together son.**

**Poseidon: Great job son I am so proud of you and you even managed to bring your trident from Camp Half – Blood here. Once again great job son. Now is my turn, **Poseidon said and showed his power to Harry Ron and Hermione.

Ancient Greek section ends

Harry, Ron and Hermione in one voice: Wow that was so great indeed it was.

Harry: Percy what was that language, which you and your father talked?

Percy: It was Ancient Greek.

Harry: I didn't know that you can speek Ancient Greek Percy

Percy: Well now you know that Harry and I should mention one thing to you if you can keep a secret.

Harry: I can keep a secret Percy what is that thing.

Percy: The thing is that I can't read English language at all because my brain thinks in Ancient Greek and I have an ADHD. So I have dyslexia. This thing is very common for a demigod.

Harry: Now I understand this thing very well and thanks that you told me that Percy. Can you please introduce your father to me Percy?

Percy: Sure I can Harry. Harry this is my dad Poseidon. Dad say hi to Harry Ron and Hermione.

Poseidon: Nice to meet you Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione in one voice: Nice to meet you too Poseidon.

Poseidon: Son I go now to bottom of that lake.

Percy: OK can I go sometime for a visit?

Poseidon: Of course you can and I can come someday to Camp Half-Blood for a visit to your cabin.

Percy: That's great to hear from you dad.

Poseidon disappeared from the scene and went to back to bottom of the black lake.

Harry: Looks like Malfoy is coming here. Percy can you teach him a lesson?

Percy: Sure I can and I really hope that he does not come to water because he doesn't know what I can do and he probably thinks first that I am a muggle but I am not. I am a demigod.

Harry: I know that but he doesn't. Where have you learned that word Percy?

Percy: From you Harry.

Harry: Is your full name really Perseus Percy?

Percy: Yes

Harry: Funny name.

Percy: It is Greek name and I knew that you wouldn't believe it.

Malfoy came to the shore

Malfoy: Look who we have here Potty, Weasel and mudblood Hermione

**Percy in Ancient Greek: How dare you speak to my friends like that and don't come near me or I'll teach you a lesson.**

Malfoy was frozen to his place when he heard this weird language which he doesn't understand a word of it.

**Hercules in Ancient Greek: Cousin calm down now. We can both teach him a lesson. You don't have to get angry so easily because I don't like to see you angry cousin. Percy is that OK with you?**

**Percy: I am so glad that you are here cousin finally and I am so happy that I finally met you.**

Harry: Hercules and Percy can you please attack now?

Hercules and Percy in one voice: Sure we can

Malfoy courage himself and started to walk towards water which was a big mistake.

First Percy shot his Trident to that direction where Malfoy was and it hit him really hard and Malfoy fell off the ground and then Percy did this next move which was two part move.

In this state his Trident had returned to the Camp Half- Blood. Now Malfoy was soaking wet when Percy was completely dry. Now was Hercules's turn.

Hercules holded his lightning bolt behind is back and then he shot it. His aiming accuracy has been proved from that time when he himself was demigod.

Harry: Great job Hercules and Percy. Thanks that you teached him a lesson.

Hercules and Percy in one voice: You are welcome Harry.

Harry: Hercules is that horse your own?

Hercules: Yes he is my own and his name is Pegasus.

Harry: He is fine horse.

Hercules: Thanks for the compliment Harry

Harry: You are welcome

Harry suddenly remembered that he have quidditch in the same day so he left to the quidditch arena.

Percy: Where Harry went?

Ron: He went to the Quidditch pitch. It is our sport. Do you want to come and watch it?

Percy and Hercules in one voice: Yes we want to come and watch it. Can you and Hermione lead us there Ron?

Ron and Hermione in one voice: Sure we can follow us.

Percy and Hercules climbed back to Pegasus's back and the horse started to fly and followed Ron and Hermione to the Quidditch pitch.

When they finally arrived to quidditch pitch the match was about start and landing was very smooth because Pegasus had learned to land very quietly and soundlessly. When the match was over and Harry had taken his broom to the broom shelter he came to Ron, Hermione, Percy and Hercules.

Harry: Do you like the match?

Ron, Hermione, Percy and Hercules in one voice: Yes it was great

Harry: Percy and Hercules when you must to go back to the United States of America?

Hercules and Percy in one voice: Before midnight but we can leave much earlier if we want.

Finally when the clock was at 10pm Hercules and Percy climbed back to Pegasus's back and the horse started to fly and when they arrived finally to Camp Half-Blood Annabeth and Grover were waiting for Percy.

Grover and Annabeth in one voice: Finally you came back Percy. Did you enjoyed your trip to Hogwarts?

First Percy went to his cabin to bring his Trident.

Percy: Yes I did enjoyed the trip and by the way this is my cousin Hercules son of Zeus.

Hercules: Hi Annabeth. You look almost like your mother. By the way I knew one satyr then when I was demigod myself and his name was Philoktetes. That is Phil for short. I really miss Phil a lot.

Grover: You know him?

Hercules: Yes he was very good friend of mine.

Grover: Nice to meet you Hercules.

Hercules: Nice to meet you too Grover.

Annabeth: Thanks for the compliment Hercules.

Hercules: You are welcome Annabeth.

Annabeth: Nice to meet you Hercules.

Hercules: Nice to meet you too Annabeth.

Hercules: Cousin I go now to the Empire State Building before my dad starts to wonder where I am.

Percy: OK and I come for a visit someday and promise to wait me cousin.

Hercules: I promise cousin and you can count on me.

Percy: That's great to hear from you cousin.

Suddenly Thalia came from Zeus's Cabin and couldn't believe her eyes because he saw his brother and Pegasus already in the air.

Thalia: Where are you going brother?

Hercules: I am going to Empire State Building to home.

Hercules holded his lightning bolt behind is back and then he shot it at Thalia. His aiming accuracy has been proved from that time when he himself was demigod. Thalia was so amazed that she could not move at all.

Thalia: Why you go there?

Hercules: Because I am god now don't you remember that sis.

Thalia: Of course I remember that and this is so unfair.

Hercules: What is so unfair sis?

Thalia: That when dad gave Pegasus to you.

Hercules: Pegasus has always been mine. I got him from dad when I was still a baby in mount Olympus and now I really must to go home bye now sis and you can come someday also for a visit to Empire State Building to 600th floor and I promise to wait you too.

Hercules and Pegasus began to fly towards the Empire State Building and when they arrived to the top of the Empire State Building they noticed one thing. They noticed that Zeus was waiting for them to come home.

Zeus: Son do you enjoyed your trip to United Kingdom?

Hercules: Yes dad I enjoyed my trip to United Kingdom. How can we both fit to that elevator when I have Pegasus with me dad?

Zeus: Easily I make the elevator roomier and wider that should work.

It is good to end this story to this because this story got happy ending.

Please review and tell me if you have next chapter to this story and then I will make it.


End file.
